1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and, more particularly, to a composition for the degradation of plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most plastics include polluting substances that are not biodegradable. Several formulations for environmentally-friendly compositions have been created in the past. None of them, however, use an undercover additive derived from the plastic targeted for degradation, hidden in a chemical cloak synthesized via the same plastic targeted for degradation's polymer structure itself, which is partially dissolved to create a cover for a Nano-programmed chemical addition on the inside. When activated this additive first decomposes the current polymer links between monomers and subsequently supplant them for weaker links susceptible to degradation through water, oxidation and/or anaerobic/aerobic biodegradation. In addition, none of them include a polymerization process that opens the time window for Nano programmable matter to catalyze the needed reaction to reassign the links structure on the plastics, including oil-derived high density plastics, without compromising its thermo stability, thermo plasticity, physical, mechanical, chemical stability and quality overall standards.